Ragnarok Chronicles
by Raccon Girl
Summary: You know I'm not alowed to tell anyone about this, but whose going to believe? I've been liveing a life of fiction, no seriously I am. And if you want to know what I'm talking adout, your going to have to read this story and find out.
1. Prologue

**I can't believe this chapter took forever to finish. The time in this story somewhere is in the middle of November 2011. I'm actually gonna be making series of this story like 3 or 4 books, but they'll going to be somewhere else. During that the story might actually might catch up at this time, so yeah.**

**Anyways, enjoy the story!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

You know I'm not allowed to tell anybody about this because it's top secret, but whose going to believe me anyways. I've been living a life of fiction, no seriously I am.

Before my 13 birthday, my life was boring and I mean boring. Well, I did have some friends that made me excited, but when one of them isn't around bordness comes. Sometimes I wish my life was at least a little exciting like those heroes who saves the day, I should've listened to those people who says 'be careful what you wished for,' not that I'm complaining.

A day before my birthday in the night, after my mom picked me up from Kins; I saw a comet-not just any comet- wait a green comet. "Mom, look! A comet!" I said with excitement.

"What comet?" she asked shortly.

"That green comet over there" I said pointing the comet over our house.

"I don't see it."

I was surprised when she said that. Why couldn't she see that comet? I slept in bed wondering why.

XXXXXXXXX

The next day was the usual, well except that when I came after school there was package for me on the table that my mom told me about. I took the package to my room and opened it to find that the package was actually a huge, black book. On top of it, were a gold ring and three crystals and circle inside it. Of all things why did it have to be a book, I mean there is nothing wrong with books, but a book, a huge one to be exact! Anyways, the book was called 'The Book of Spells.' Well, that actually explains a lot, but you see when I flip through the pages, there was nothing. I check on the wrapping paper to see who was from, but all I found was a strange black collar with a green crystal that has a note attach behind it. The note said, '_wear it and your life will never be the same again.'_

"Okay," I said unsure about that. I have no idea what the heck that collar can do, but if it can make my life a little interesting, then why not wear it.

To tell you the truth I have no idea what just happened next. When put the collar around my neck, I saw a green flash. I stumble backwards surprised and ended up hitting my head hard. "_What the heck was that?!" _I thought, while rubbing the back of my head. I walked towards the mirror to see how do I look. I look kind of good with this collar. I don't feel anything different at all, although I do have this weird feeling to check that book again.

I picked the book up and flipped through the pages and there were writings and some pictures. I could've sworn those pages were blank. Maybe it this has something to do with the necklace, but how? As I read the first page it said, _'If you can read this book then you are a Sorceress.'_

"Wait what? I'm a sorceress?" Okay now that is weird. I continue reading the strange book.

_'I know what you must be thinking, but all will be revealed very soon. Until then, you must continue reading and studying so that you can control your magic._

_"Maybe I should've thought twice before putting on that collar" _I thought. So that is how my adventures had started.

XXXXXXXXX

**This story is going to be so much fun to write about.**

**Now the next chapter is going to be some place mysterious.**

**Please leave a review**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry this took so long, but here is the second chapter.**

**Enjoy**

**XXXXXX**

Somewhere in deep black space where there is no light. Holds a trial full of dark creatures all different shape and sizes. The judge of this trial who is also the queen of her people. On her right was her half-blood sister and on her left was her trusty advisor. In the middle of the trial was a normal looking man who has black hair and green eyes.

The queen isn't human-like at all; instead she seems to look like an alien hedgehog. Her fur was black as the darkness itself. Cold blue snake like eyes that can send a shiver to your spine. Her clothing and thing is a mixed form Japanese and Chinese style.

Her half-blood sister who is princess and the top spy of the kingdom was there in full armor. Her fur was also black, but with purple and red highlights. Her eyes were both purple and red.

The trusty advisor looks more like an elf with a dark blue Mohawk. If you ever look at him straight into his dead cold blue eyes you can say that there is no soul in there.

"Loki the god of mischief, I Queen Keaira, declare that soul will be put in the waste land. Where all souls got, who forced to separate from their bodies." Said Keaira to the dark haired man. "Although, since you did help Nikki with her magic. Your soul will be ripped apart from your body quick and less painful."

Loki shows no reaction to that. He was expecting this after all, so it won't be such a big. Suddenly the doors burst open showing two masked man carrying a chair with them. They set it down next to Loki. They took hold of him and forced him to sit down on it.

Queen Keaira walked down the stairs towards the god. "Bring out the gloves!" She yelled. A guard ran towards the Queen giving her black gloves with blue glowing claws. Keaira snatch the gloves from the guard and put them on. She walked towards Loki, "You're lucky this won't hurt as much as I liked it to." She whispered to him once she gotten close for him to hear. She put her hands through his chest looking for something.

Loki tried not to show any pain, but it was too much to bear. _"I have to do this for them. It's for their safety." _He thought tying to ignore the pain.

Keaira kept going through his chest until she felt it. She put fingers around it it was round and kind of squishy. _There you are, _she thought to herself. She then grabbed the round object pulled it out of Loki's body.

Loki's vision suddenly turns black.

**XXXXXX**

**Well that's all for now.**

**And please don't forget to leave a review **


End file.
